cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
RPG Stats
Some people in Cosmic Academy choose to represent their characters in fights by using "numbers", which is a reference to doing stuff like measuring their character's wellbeing using HP, and mentioning their attacks doing a certain number of damage.' Doing this is 100% optional, and you are neither encouraged nor discouraged from doing so.' This is basically a reference for that kind of stuff, if you're interested in stating your character or are confused about other people doing so. Hitpoints Often abbreviated as HP, this is an abstraction used to represent the general state of able-bodiedness, toughness and wellness in a character. When a character is reduced to 0 HP, they have fallen in battle. Depending on the nature of the fight, the result can vary. Usually in a spar this is unconsciousness, or can represent death in a "real" fight such as an event. You may want to adjust your HP based on your character's own traits. Here are some examples! (Not the actual numbers, but examples.) * Oliver is a Sand controller in the military, and relies on using higher damage than what Sand controllers are normally capable of to neutralise hostile targets. His HP is 3000 instead of 4000, but his attacks deal higher damage than most Sand controllers. * Network is an average-toughness kinesis, but Mode chooses to operate as a damage generalist with her techniques. She has 2000 HP instead of 3000, but makes up for this with increased versatility and options in her abilities. * Dark is a squishy kinesis and would normally have 2000 HP, but Cryven is a tougher brawler type. While less versatile with his kinesis abilities than a normal Dark controller, he has 3000 HP. * Damian is a Blood controller with a focus on taking lots of damage. He has 4000 HP instead of 3000 HP like most Blood controllers, but sacrifices battle strategy and blood crafting versatility for it. Feel free to make other adjustments as needed, and remember that most characters will indeed be weakened with injuries. HP is an abstraction. If someone breaks your arm, you'll be affected in more ways than just losing some HP. Keep this in mind. The current HP cap for player characters is 6000. Damage Damage is also an abstraction, a measure of the harm caused to someone by being a direct target of an ability. Other factors may come into play. For example, Damian deals more damage the more he takes in a fight, so his attacks can reach ludicrous amounts of damage. However, even if his flail does 5000 damage, hitting you in the foot probably won't be enough to instantly kill anyone from full HP. Remember context, and balance your RPG mechanics with some realism. For a reference on damage numbers: A good, solid punch to the face from a human male in his prime probably does 100 damage, while a handgun shot to a non-organ area like the leg or shoulder from medium range does around 200. Inability to walk or use an arm doesn't count as part of the damage, but bleeding and the mental effect of strong pain does factor into that. The damage of different abilities varies, and is largely up to you. You can start with a base of low-damage kinesis abilities like water blasts doing 200 damage with attacks, average-damage kinesis abilities like a grave controller striking your soul to deal 300 damage, and high-damage kinesis abilities like a lightning controller's bolts to deal 400 damage. If you want to balance abilities out, you can start with these as a base and then consider how the practical effects of each ability make one worth using over the other in different situations. Perhaps one ability does more damage than a standard one of its kinesis. Perhaps another applies some mark to the foe which amplifies all the future damage you do to them, or another can slow/stun the opponent. Perhaps another is very powerful, but can only be used once per fight, or only in times of great desperation, or at a great cost to the character itself. Consider these things. Or don't, I'm not the boss of you. Speed Speed represents both your maximum running speed and reflexes. Keep acceleration in mind. You won’t hit your highest speed from a stand-still, not even close in the case of ones which are only possible by supernatural means. Note regarding dodge chance: It probably feels a bit low, but keep in mind that the other person fighting you probably also has big boi speed and is making these attacks quite quickly, whether as a swing with little time to react in melee, or with fast-moving projectiles from range. They’re also presumed to have trained for high accuracy with their attacks, so yeah, the fact you dodge attacks from other kineses at all is impressive. Also remember that dodge chance shouldn’t be static and should be adjusted based on incoming attacks. A normal person’s punch will be easier to evade than a lightning bolt. Things like lightning bolts and beams of light are only dodgeable at all because the controller needs to slow them down someone for their brain to keep up with controlling them. It's also worth noting that your dodge chance can go below your speed rating if your character is particularly focused on high speeds without the reflexes accompanying them, or wears heavy armour that might hinder their individual limb speed. Conversely, they may be higher if they use a weapon - or even better, a shield - to help them deflect attacks. THE OLD SPEED SYSTEM WAS SCRAPPED RECENTLY IN FAVOUR OF THIS MORE REASONABLE ONE! The tier system! Tiers are sorted into divisions of Low, Mid, High and Very High. The system was deliberately created with Low Tier 1 to be 10KM/H. From one division to the next, the division’s associated speed is multiplied by 1.5. Rounding done where appropriate. IN MOST CASES, if a character’s speed is at a division, then their prolonged speed is the rating 1 below them, their running speed is their number, and their short-burst sprint is 1 above it. For example, a standard person is Low Tier 1. They can do a prolonged speed of 6.66 KM/H, which is just a little more than most of us walk. Their running is 10KM/H, which is indeed average, and their short burst speed, I.E. sprinting, is 15KM/H. Some characters may go much faster than the numbers than the numbers they’d be capable of here, such as certain lightning controllers being capable of reaching 1% the speed of light to travel across continents. Such abilities are still possible but only out-of-combat, when you have enough direct-line space to accelerate up to your stupidly OP fastness. Motionless: 0. (DISHONOUR ON YOUR FAMILY! Suggested evade chance: 0%.) Tier 0: Low: 1.97 (Crawling? Suggested evade chance: 1%, or 1/100.) Mid: 2.96 (Slow walking speed. Suggested evade chance: 2%, or 1/50.) High: 4.44 (Casual walking speed. Suggested evade chance: 4%, or 1/25.) Very High: 6.66 (Average person's brisk walking pace. Suggested evade chance: 5%, or 1/20.) Tier 1: '' Low: 10 (Average person's jogging pace. Suggested evade chance: 8%, or 1/12) Mid: 15 (Average person's sprinting speed. Suggested evade chance: 10%, or 1/10.) High: 23 (Sprinting speed for more athletic people. Suggested evade chance: 13%, or 1/8.) Very High: 34 (Sprinting speed for the fastest NFL players. Suggested evade chance: 15%, or 1/6.) ''Tier 2: Low: 51 (The fastest non-magical human sprinting in the world. Suggested evade chance: 20%, or 1/5.) Mid: 76 (The speed limit on most country roads. Suggested evade chance: 25%, or 1/4.) High: 114 (Slightly above the speed limit on most highways. Also the speed of a cheetah! Suggested evade chance: 30%, or 3/10.) Very High: 171 (The high end of what most commercial cars are capable of. Suggested evade chance: 33%, or 1/3.) Tier 3: Low: 256 (The limit of what most commercial cars are capable of. Suggested evade chance: 35%, or 7/20.) Mid: 384 (Sports car speeds. Suggested evade chance: 38%, or 3/8.) High: 576 (Faster than the fastest land vehicles. Suggested evade chance: 40%, or 2/5.) Very High: 865 (Commercial airline speeds! Suggested evade chance: 42%, or 5/12.) Tier 4: Low: 1,297 (MACH! Suggested evade chance: 45%, or 9/20.) Mid: 1,946 (Over MACH! Suggested evade chance: 50%, or 1/2.) High: 2,919 (Speed of an F-15 fighter jet! Suggested evade chance: 55%, or 11/20.) Very High: 4,378 (MACH 4! Suggested evade chance: 58%, or 7/12) Tier 5: Low: 6,568 (Nearly the speed of an X-15, the fastest plane in the world! Suggested evade chance: 60%, or 3/5.) Mid: 9,853 (Half the speed of a rocket aiming to achieve orbit! This is currently the highest permitted speed to go in combat, and only as a sprint. No dodge chance since nobody has this rating as their base.) Further tiers for dodging, if one already has stupidly high evasion and wants to go a few steps higher: 62%, or 5/8 65%, or 13/20 67%, or 2/3 70%, or 7/10 75%, or 3/4. If you want to evade even more than this, you'll probably be coming off as auto-dodging. Not recommended. Utility Kineses also have a utility rating for other factors such as healing, summoning, in-battle crafting, speed, flight, CC effects like stuns and slows, AoE and so on. The average Utility rating is 3. Obviously, utility can manifest in a number of different ways, but a higher utility rating generally indicates less of a focus on their base stats to use more complex and situational tools to win, while a lower utility rating usually means sacrificing versatility for being able to statcheck people to death. 1 Utility is worth the same as 100 damage or 1000 HP, in a vacuum. Individual experiences may vary, and remember of course that this is a model and an abstraction. A very, very generalized rule is that your utility is your number of practically-different abilities, divided by 4. A standard user of a kinesis here has a number of abilities equal to four times their utility score. Crowd Control These can be other negative effects applied to someone besides damage, including slows, stuns, blinds, shutting down kinesis abilities and whatnot. Chance Some people like to give their characters a percent chance to evade an attack, or a chance for other effects to work. Whether or not it happens will usually be calculated via a random number generator, or rolling dice. You can use whatever method you like, but be reasonable. Auto-dodging is still auto-dodging. Also remember that not all attacks are equally easy to dodge; a spear thrown at you from range is different from a fireball thrown at you from melee at the speed of sound with an explosion radius of 50 feet. Action The standard is that, in combat, your character has two actions per message. Basically two abilities, or attacks, whatever. Generally movement doesn't use one up. Baseline Stats for Different Kineses Remember, stats can always vary for individual characters. These are a baseline, a place to start for beginners to stating their characters. For each kinesis, the average HP of a controller of that kinesis, and the damage for one of their standard abilities with that kinesis will be listed. Average is considered in the range of Sophomores and lower Junior PC characters. Below average could encompass characters like freshmen, NPC students and player characters who do nothing to train and avoid fighting wherever possible. For these characters, depending on their style, you may want to subtract from their HP or their damage. Above average would be characters such as higher Juniors, Seniors, professors and other experienced staff members. For these, you may want to increase numbers. It's normal that as you train, your stats will become better than this baseline. This is fine, and doesn't make your character busted or anything. Speed is also included, representing how fast you travel around the battlefield. Some kineses such as paper are only average speed, but have god-tier dodging. Usually speed correlates to dodging ability, but some kineses such as Paper may be considered to have higher dodge chance than normally comes with their speed, while others like Missile may be considered lower. Damage is not counting damage done by summoned creatures, which can vary widely from controller to controller as well as the exact thing summoned or created. Average Normal Person HP: 1000 Damage: 100 Speed: 1 Utility: 1 Stats for New Characters These are recommended stats for new characters, who are expected to grow into the standard for their kinesis. That's further below. Lightning HP: 1500 Damage: 350 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 1 Fire HP: 2000 Damage: 375 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 1.25 Air HP: 2500 Damage: 200 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 1.5 Water HP: 2500 Damage: 175 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 2.25 Earth HP: 4000 Damage: 325 Speed: Low Tier 1 Utility: 1.25 Light HP: 1000 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 4 Utility: 1.5 Dark HP: 1500 Damage: 425 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 1.25 Blood HP: 3000 Damage: 250 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 1.5 Poison HP: 2000 Damage: 350 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 1.5 Sand HP: 4000 Damage: 200 Speed: Low Tier 2 Utility: 1.5 Ink HP: 2000 Damage: 250 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 2.5 Fabric HP: 3000 Damage: 250 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 1.5 Paper HP: 1000 Damage: 300 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 2 Network HP: 2500 Damage: 300 Speed: Low Tier 2 Utility: 2 Grave HP: 2500 Damage: 350 Speed: High Tier 1 Utility: 2 Gravity HP: 3000 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 2 Utility: 2 Sound HP: 2000 Damage: 225 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 1.75 Bone HP: 2500 Damage: 300 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 1 Psionic HP: 2500 Damage: 325 Speed: Low Tier 2 Utility: 1.75 Chocolate HP: 2500 Damage: 150 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 2 Plant HP: 4000 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 1 Utility: 2 Edge HP: 1500 Damage: 425 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 0.75 Friction HP: 3750 Damage: 100 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 1.75 Time HP: 2000 Damage: 200 Speed: Low Tier 4 Utility: 1.5 Oil HP: 3000 Damage: 200 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 2 Missile HP: 2500 Damage: 300 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 0.5 Stats for Experienced Characters Characters who are already in their higher years, are experienced staff or are otherwise combat-oriented have stats closer to these numbers. The biggest increases one will notice are in the Utility stat, as controllers of that kinesis learn new abilities. Lightning HP: 2000 Damage: 400 Speed: High Tier 4 Utility: 2 Fire HP: 2500 Damage: 450 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 2.5 Air HP: 2500 Damage: 300 Speed: Low Tier 4 Utility: 3 Water HP: 2500 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 4.5 Earth HP: 5000 Damage: 350 Speed: High Tier 1 Utility: 2.5 Light HP: 2000 Damage: 300 Speed: High Tier 4 Utility: 3 Dark HP: 2000 Damage: 450 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 3 Blood HP: 3500 Damage: 300 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 3 Poison HP: 2500 Damage: 350 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 3.5 Sand HP: 4500 Damage: 250 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 3 Ink HP: 2500 Damage: 250 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 5 Fabric HP: 3500 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 3.5 Paper HP: 1500 Damage: 400 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 3.5 Network HP: 2500 Damage: 300 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 4.5 Grave HP: 3000 Damage: 350 Speed: Low Tier 2 Utility: 4 Gravity HP: 3000 Damage: 300 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 4 Sound HP: 2500 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 4 Utility: 3.5 Bone HP: 3500 Damage: 350 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 2 Psionic HP: 3000 Damage: 350 Speed: High Tier 2 Utility: 3.5 Chocolate HP: 2500 Damage: 200 Speed: Low Tier 4 Utility: 4 Plant HP: 4500 Damage: 200 Speed: Low Tier 2 Utility: 4 Edge HP: 2000 Damage: 500 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 2 Friction HP: 4000 Damage: 150 Speed: High Tier 3 Utility: 3.5 Time HP: 2000 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 5 Utility: 3 Oil HP: 3000 Damage: 250 Speed: Low Tier 3 Utility: 4 Missile HP: 4000 Damage: 300 Speed: Low Tier 4 Utility: 1.5 Reasonable Rate of Improvement? For most characters, a reasonable upgrade could be anything from this list. It's also fine if you want to do an underpowered boost one time, or even no boost at all, for one that's better than normal later on. (Please avoid vice versa though, or else it's a really weird power jump for awhile.) Also please avoid jacking any individual stat up to the exclusion of all others since it leads to upward curves that are a bit absurd. This applies to things like HP and damage, but the biggest one is speed. * Increasing your base HP by 250. Could be a bit higher or lower based on personal judgement and how much that is proportionally to your max HP. (A 250 increase is pretty big for someone at 1000, but nothing for someone at 4000.) Usual wiggle room would be 200 for squishies and 300 for tanks. * Increase all of your damage by 15. Could be a bit higher or lower based on personal judgement and how much that is proportionally to your current average damage. (A 15 increase is pretty big for someone at 100 damage per action, but nothing for someone at 400.) Usual wiggle room would be 10 for low offense and 20 for high offense. * Upgrade an existing ability! There isn't exactly a standard for this one, but remember that improvements for an ability you spam constantly throughout a fight, despite being on "only one ability" are a lot bigger than someone else's if it's the same power and usable only once per fight. Keep in mind your character's style of fighting, and how something might get OP or out-of-hand based on their own peculiar traits. Trusting y'all to be reasonable, feel free to run it by Sam, or better Ulysses, if you're unsure. * Increase speed by 1 division, and evasion up with it. * Learn a new passive ability, upgrade a previous one, or learn a new active ability with a power level just slightly higher than that of most of your others. The key here is increased overall power in the case of passives, and further versatility with new actives to choose from. * Gain a small amount of passive regeneration or flat damage reduction. Somewhere from 10 to 20 is usually good. * When in doubt, weigh how powerful you think your boost would be compared to one of the concrete ones suggested here.